Four for Fighting
by Kasta Evanson
Summary: New year means new girls, new enemies, new boys and new problems. Fun, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Skylark Evanson here, jsyk. Kasta isn't quite advanced enuff to do full-length fics on her own so I'll have my chapters in here too. Just cuz I'm also a huge fan of this show, but I don't have all the time in the world to keep things managed and updated.**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of the characters, you'll know who they are courtesy of my distinct character style. Hehe. But three of them are fully mine. Others, half mine and half Kasta's. and I think like two of them r fully Kasta's.**

* * *

Okay, so this room is totally whacked. There's one super big doorway with two doors to let everyone in and out and all I have to say is that it's all huge and fancy looking. And within the doors is two rooms, each with massive queen-sized beds with canopies over them and it's just huge. The two rooms are divided by a wall that leads into a half wall and pillars on top of them to give it a kinda royal feel. Which is totally whacked, as I mentioned before. Whole place is whacked…

The one room is like this robin's egg blue color with thick pastel yellow curtains over the massive window that overlooks the lush, green courtyard of Alfea. I mean, the place is all grass and all pink. And it's not even the kind of pink I like. There's a mirror in the corner of the room but I avoid it at all costs. Fixing my hair comes when I leave a room, not when I enter it.

So I peek into the other room and see that the walls are a sickening shade of a pink violet, making it look like a flower threw up on the walls. The beds are deeper pink with shades of purple intermixing with it to create something of a swirl. I checked out the curtains on this room. More purple. Great. A sissy room.

I turned and tossed my bags on the dark blue bed in the robin's egg room because I can deal with blue better than I can with pink and purple and sissy colors. Not like I brought a whole lot of stuff either. Just a little bit. Mostly just my usual clothes and a couple of my freaking cool hairpins and stuff that I'd desperately need to finish off a school year in. And in this kind of room, I'd need to do some major redecorating. And pray that my roommates didn't mind my kind of style.

Making a dash for the window, I checked to make sure orientation was still going on down in the garden area. Yup. Headmistresses talking. All I could really understand was "blah blah blah". There are reasons I headed up to my room when I wasn't supposed to. I pulled the curtains shut tighter and looked around. "Alright, just a little bit of redecorating won't kill anyone, right?"

With a little magic, I whipped the walls with some darker blue paint and dyed the bed next to mine a red and black pattern. Then I fixed up my bed to be darker blue with a complimentary insanely bright neon green. I covered the doorways with some thick plastic orange beads that hung from overhead and I had to say that it looked totally funky. I stood back to admire my work. Much more my style. "Close enough for government work." I clapped and my bags were slid under my bed. Gotta love magic.

There was suddenly talking outside the window. I looked out again, only cracking the curtains to the side a bit. All the students were scattering. Yup. I was all clear. No worries. None of the headmistresses would ever notice… right?

Mirror check time before the rest of the roomies got in. I looked at the full-length mirror. My long, bright sky blue hair was flowing around my knees, still straight as a waterfall flowing from the heavens. My clothes weren't rumpled either, luckily. The seriously long black, splatter-painted-the-rainbow baby doll tee was clinging to my thighs nicely. Add on some funky neon orange leggings and hot pink leather go-go boots that run up to my knees plus some fish netting arm cover thingies and it's all perfect. Right as Rayne as I like to call it.

And then I have to pretend I'm busy so my roommates have no idea that I skipped the orientation and got in my room earlier so I could have the coolest bed. Well, after I changed up the room a bit, of course.

* * *

**A/N: and after this comes Kasta's chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Skylark again. Another chapter. Kasta didn't want to write this one. So it's my job, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own Rayne. Kasta owns Juliette and Ellie. In Ellie's POV**

* * *

The room was a peaceful purple color and the other was a bold dark blue. Purple was more my color. Purple and silver being my all-time favorites. Very stylish.

I tossed my small bag and my larger suitcase on the bed and stared into the other room to see another girl sitting on a bed. She looked nice enough. Reserved. Possibly even kind. "Hi," I called to her, slowly walking to the doorway that separated the two rooms. "I'm Ellie," I said, sounding a bit like I was talking to myself with the low emptiness to the room.

"Rayne," she replied, flipping her waterfall of icy, sky blue hair over one shoulder with a fishnet coated hand. "Nice to meet you. And can I safely assume that's Princess Juliette of Rosaria behind you?"

I spun on my heels to see a girl sitting on the bed opposite to mine. Her eyes flitted up to look me over for a long moment before going back to pain her nails a soft shade of Easter yellow. "Yup. But I prefer Juliette," she told us, her platinum blonde hair falling over one shoulder with a faint glow of gold radiating off of it. "It's easier than remembering the planet all the time. But I'm just saying."

I took in the amount of bag floating around the room, putting clothes in dressers as they flew about. And I felt my jaw just drop to the floor, shock overwhelming my senses. Because it kicked in that I was really at Alfea.

"I get the point," said Rayne, a bit harshly. Her pale pastel blue eyes were watching me skeptically. "And Ellie, you're from...?"

The question hung in the air for the longest time until the door got thrown open and Miss Peters, the headmistress, came in with her hands on her hips. "Rayne Winston," she said, fury blazing in her eyes

I cringed and ducked closer to my bed, seeing that the headmistress's voice had whipped Juliette out of her nail painting. She was staring at Rayne and Miss Peters as well.

That was when I got a good look at Juliette. Bright eyes, long gold hair, a warm and friendly smile. She was practically glowing 'princess'. A nice dress of yellow and pastel golds clung to her petite and lithe frame.

I was nothing compared to her. And Rayne... She was just awesome.

I was dull compared to those two. One was every color of the rainbow and the other was a golden goddess. I had my boring brown hair with little curls to the tips and my deep purple clothes with bits of silver here and there. The only good part about me was the way my silver and purple eyes glittered when it was dark. That was it.

And Rayne was running out the door, Miss Peters running after her, looking old and clumsy in her high heels and too tight, super-long skirt.

My gaze found Juliette and we smiled at each other before sharing a long moment of giggling together.

There would be some interesting times here at Alfea.

* * *

**A/N: there's that. Review. Thanks!**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Kasta here with another chapter of Four for Fighting! Yay! I'm trying to update everything right now, and I have a feeling you'll be seeing more of me now! ^.^ Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Hrmm... Own the charries... o.e'

**Juliette's POV**

Sitting with my spray tanned legs propped up on a satin pillow, I admired a glittery job well done. The silver toe polish sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the paned window and lit up the pink and purple walls. I sat as I waited for them to dry and began examining the room. Flowery printed cut-outs were pasted onto the wall, giving me the idea that I was still in the castle on the planet of Rosaria. The flowers were similar to my room's wallpaper back home. Purple curtains draped over the corners of the windows, making it just dark enough in the room for Rayne to nap on the other side of the room. She was an odd girl... But her hair was just plain awesome. That's that.

Using my elbows to support me, I leaned back onto the comfortable, mushy bed. It sank under my weight, and I liked the feel of it. 'Much more comfortable than the rock-hard mattress I sleep on at home...' I thought to myself. Considering I spent most of the year here at Alfea, I'm really super de-duper glad I got one of the better dorms this year.

A peculiar beeping noise sounded from across the room, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Ellie flip open her phone. Her eyes shot open, wide as can be and looking horrified. She flipped it shut quickly after her conversation with whoever it was on the other end. I gave her a curious and questioning look, but she just shook her head, looking dazed, and plopped down on her bed on the opposite side of the pink and purple room.

Having the short attention span that an adorable little princess like me has, I shrugged it off and applied the finishing coat to my silvery toes. I smiled with quite a bit of satisfaction and slipped on my sunshine yellow wedges. Was there a shopping mall around here somewhere?

**A/N: Short, but if you've read any of my other stuff, you'd know that's how I roll. ;)  
Reviews are looooved:D**


End file.
